renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen
"The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen" is the 18th and final episode of the second season. Characters The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen episode *Ren Höek *Stimpy *Jasper as Leader of the Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen *Yaks *The Shaven Yak Powdered Toast Man Brand Commercial segment *Powdered Toast Man *Toddler boy *Toddler girl Sugar Sod Pops cereal segment *Mom *Dad *Child Summary Ren and Stimpy, who are bound to the order of the Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksman, must journey across the unbearable Canajun terrain to claim uncharted territory. Plot The episode begins with the lead of the Canadian Kilted Yaksmen, a group of men whose motto is "We Always Get Our Butts Kicked", looking for men to take on a very important task. Stimpy bribes the leader with money (stolen from Ren), so the two of them are chosen to look for the great Barren Wasteland while the other men stay behind with a bunch of beautiful women. The two set off riding yaks and encounter several hardships. First, the two have to cut firewood to burn for heat. Next, Ren gets sick and has to be treated by leeches. Then, Ren is forced to go to the bathroom in an outhouse without toilet paper. Next, the two of them are attacked by arrows, presumably shot at them by Indians. Then, the two of them are attacked by the world's largest (smallest) primate. Now covered with bandages and riding their yaks in the rain, the two of them are struck by lightning. Then they venture into the Canadian jungle, where swarms of mosquitoes attack them. Ren selfishly snatches the canteen from Stimpy, only to discover too late that it's filled with bees. Ren soon becomes tired of the quest and wants to stop. Stimpy changes his mind by singing the royal anthem of the Kilted Yaksmen. However, the encouragement from the song soon wears off and the two become miserable and can only crawl across the ground, muttering the lyrics. Unfortunately, this drives one of the yaks mad and he demands that Stimpy shut up. Ren slaps the yak, bringing him back to his senses. Then all four of them sit down to think about how they can find food. Finally, Ren comes up with an idea: They can eat dirt. Stimpy finds some dirt to eat, but Ren stops him, claiming that it's "poison dirt". Then he demonstrates the proper way to find dirt (by putting various food items on a shovel). One of the yaks claims that this "hunting for dirt is a bunch of baloney" to the other and stabs his shovel into the ground. He hits what is presumably a dirt spring. Stimpy prepares them food made out of dirt (fried dirt cakes and dirt on the cob). After their dirt feast, they fall asleep. They awaken the next morning and Ren plants a Canadian Kilted Yaksmen flag on a cliff. Stimpy and Ren and their yaks salute standing before the flag. The episode ends with the announcer semi-complimenting the two "heroes" as the camera shows a shot of Ren and Stimpy, still in their saluting pose, now skeletons standing under a highway. Watch Episode Trivia *The humpback whale from the Canadian Kilted Yaksmen song is later seen in "Circus Midgets" as one of the unfortunates forced to be part of the circus midgets' audience. *An African Cape buffalo joins in singing the anthem as well. *A still shot of Stimpy caring for a sick Ren is a callback to the episode Nurse Stimpy. *The anthem is sung to the tune of "God Save The Queen", performed by the main voice actors and, according to the credits, the Gay Men's Chorus of Los Angeles. *This is the last episode to feature the animation services of Spumco until the Adult Party Cartoon in 2003. *This is John Kricfalusi's last episode voicing Ren (however, Billy West voices Ren during the anthem) as well as his last episode involved with the series before he and his company Spumco were terminated from Nickelodeon. He would not work on Ren and Stimpy again until Adult Party Cartoon. *When Stimpy begins singing the anthem Ren's left ear is normal, but when Stimpy says "And the buzzards, they soar overhead" a bite mark on Ren's left ear can be seen, but after that lyric his ear turns back to normal for the rest of the song. *This episode may have taken place in Canada because creator, John Kricfalusi was born in Canada. *This is the last episode of the original series animated by Carbunkle Cartoons. The Royal Anthem of the Kilted Yaksmen Lyrics Our country reeks of trees Our yaks are really large And they smell like rotting beef carcasses And we have to clean up after them And our saddle sores are the best We proudly wear womens' clothing And searing sand blows up our skirts And the buzzards, they soar overhead And poisonous snakes will devour us whole Our bones will bleach in the sun And we will probably go to hell And that is our great reward For being the-uh roy-oy-al Canadian Kilted Yaksmen Censorship *The original airing of the episode did not have the normal intro. In its place was a clip of the Ren & Stimpy Show title card crossfading into a different card that read "A Ren & Stimpy Special".@404UNFX on Twitter, September 17, 2019 *The word "hell" was censored on nearly every TV airing and home video release; the word was left uncensored whenever the episode aired on MTV, although it went back to being censored when the show was briefly brought back in 2016. The uncensored version can be seen here. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Digital Ink and Paint Episodes Category:Censored